The Demigod Family
by Emily1050
Summary: Being a part time god isn't an easy job, on the side of that raising your godly children as normal as possible is a hard challenge. To top things of when your wife is Annabeth Jackson-Chase it all just complicates a little. Now to all that add an overprotective daddy and monsters. And is that Rachel spewing a new adventure or do birds fly.


Where am I?

Who am i?

What is this place?

What am I?

Questions and questions and more questions that is all our minds always bring for us. At the tender age of one, you question things you enjoy. As you grow you begin to wonder if you really know yourself. Then comes the day to which you wonder why are you doing this? What is your purpose in life?

Life passes and a lot of these questions never get answered. For me, at the age of twelve I didn't belong, not much has changes since then. I've probably grown taller, stronger, and even a little less scrawny.

But even though I'm a god, my questions still come.

Like: WHY DO DAUGHTERS EVER GET BOYFRIENDS?

"But dad! It was only eleven thirty pm, why am I getting punished for that?" My unreasonable, beautiful fifteen year old daughter asks me.

"Sophie, I told you to be home before nine, not after your brothers bed time." I reprimanded her. Jake came about eight years after the twins. His bedtime was nine thirty, but everyone knows he stays up reading until late at night.

"No way do you expect me to come back from a movie that started at seven at nine. Moana was a good two hours, plus we went to get Boba tea, not just that but Barnes and Nobles just released Rick Riordan's newest book and I had to get it." She exclaimed. What my daughter doesn't know is that Rick was a Athena child that wanted to write my story and the story of other great modern demigods.

Dylan's sea green eyes popped into the kitchen where I and his sister had been speaking. "You aren't allowed to go out that late at night without a chaperone. If you think that you and Dave can go out that late, you are gravely mistaken. Dad and I have told you time and time again. That guy is a douche you can't even tell him your immortal." He says.

"Shut up Dylan. You and Crystal go out all the time even after uncle Jason says you can't. Not only that, but Crystal and Armonie were with us." She defended herself.

"So not only did you get yourself in trouble, but you got your fr..." I began to say, but was rudely interupted.

"PERSEUS JACKSON IF YOU DARE PUNISH HER FOR THIS I WILL CALL YOU A HYPOCRITE. At her age you wouldn't take me back home until days later." Says Annabeth, both of our children's eyes widened.

"That was different we weren't dating yet. Plus you're my wife, not my baby girl."

"And what about after your sixteenth birthday and we began to really date. I wouldn't return home for months and so I have a dad too." She complained again.

"Wise girl!" I whine.

"Wise girl nothing apologize to both Sophie and Dave. And you Dylan apologize to your sister.

"But mom. She isn't all..."

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" She reprimands again.

"Yes mam."

"I am sorry Sophie, but next time you best be back in time." Dylan says.

"I agree with your brother." I said. Dylan shrugs his shoulders and goes to get Jake up for school. "Anyway hurry up and go get ready, you better get straight A's or that boy is going into the trash."

"PERCY!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I say as I rush.

Although we're gods we decided to live on Earth an for our kids to attend regular human school.

I see Jason coming out of his house and walking up to my own house in sandals and a bath robe. With tooth paste all over his mouth.

He enters my house without knocking.

"YOUR SON CALLED MY DAUGHTER TO ASK HER WHAT SHE IS WEARING SO THAT THEY CAN 'MATCH' I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM."

"At least you're lucky Dylan's my son. Who knows who Dave's parents are." I complain as we both walk to the movie room and lay on one of the couches.

"Percy they came to a dinner the other night." Jason reminded me of the horrible experience.

"Well I guess times change and with so must we." I reply.

"Oh Percy I have a surprise for you." Annabeth's seducing tone sounds from upstairs.

"And that's my cue to leave. Later bro enjoy that until you get the couch again. Last night Piper kicked me out and I slept on the stairs.

He quickly leaves and I walk upstairs to enjoy my wife.

 **A/N**

 **Welcome back, to those who haven't read The Demigod Marriage, I don't recommend this story. A lot happens in the first one. However I do warn. When I wrote the first part I was young and wild. So many errors that I am slowly fixing.**

 **REMEMBER THIS IS A SEQUEL!**

 **Joky04 and Emily1050**


End file.
